


78. Ryan's private post

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [78]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	78. Ryan's private post

  


| ! Ryan Christian Kwanten ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) ) wrote,  
@ [2011](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/2011/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/2011/05/)-[20](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/2011/05/20/) 12:41:00   
---|---  
  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |  [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=kwanten&itemid=18466&dir=prev)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=kwanten&itemid=18466)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=kwanten&itemid=18466)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=kwanten&itemid=18466&dir=next)  
---  
|  |   
  
  
_**Ryan Kwanten posts privately: Black Swan**_  
[private] 

I've never noticed before how sexy Natalie's voice is.

_Fuck._   


  


* * *

  
  



End file.
